


always you (it’s always you)

by Some_Dead_Guy



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I am still in love with them omg, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, albus joins gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dead_Guy/pseuds/Some_Dead_Guy
Summary: Gellert’s eyes are wide, sincere, open, and they are completely trained on Albus. Albus is too caught up in everything to feel ashamed of the warmth that washes over him, the old affection, the relief, love that he feels.———Or, Albus saves Gellert from Aurors because he’s still far too in love to let him go.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	always you (it’s always you)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is my first fic for these two in forever but I rly do still love them.   
> I found this in my drafts and it’s like from a year ago,,, so I just cleaned it up real quick and finished it,,, so uh I hope you enjoy!

Albus hears of Gellert’s apprehension as soon as it happens, hears that he was caught up in a confrontation with the Aurors in the area. He had been contained, most likely outnumbered, and is to be whisked away and locked up for the rest of his life.

And Albus should be content with this information, should simply take it for what is, and move on. He wishes he could just do that, take it in stride, say “ _ oh, that’s very good''  _ and pretend like Gellert isn’t his problem anymore. He could just continue pretending that Gellert isn’t constantly occupying his mind, an itch in the back of his head that stays no matter how much Albus wills the thoughts away. 

He can’t move on.

He throws on his coat when he hears of the news from a friend who was in the area when it had happened. His heart is painfully caught in his throat and he feels as if he’s been set on fire. Gellert is so  _ close,  _ and Albus is not strong enough to resist the temptation of seeing him again. He spells his way to the supposed scene, almost chokes on an exhale when he sees Gellert.

He’s bound, barely conscious, blearily looking around at surroundings he’s not able to fully comprehend. He is circled by Aurors who are talking vehemently with each other, looking as if they are arguing. Albus would have tried to convince himself he is here to make sure that Gellert is taken in swiftly, with no altercations, but is unable to muster such a thought when he sees Gellert now.

He feels a shameful surge to  _ protect  _ despite everything, despite knowing why Gellert is bound, no matter how much he deserves it. Albus sees Gellert, sees a friend, an enemy, a murderer, a  _ lover, _ and every inch of his being is fighting with itself on what he should or shouldn’t be feeling.

He is so caught up in his muddled thoughts and emotions that he almost doesn’t catch the word  _ execute. _

Albus’s heart stops, whips around to see a couple of Aurors talking amongst each other.

“They’re going to execute him.” One of them says with uncertainty, younger than many of the other Aurors there, and she’s shifting nervously. She eyes the Aurors that encompass Gellert warily.

“He deserves it.” The older Auror next to her growls, his voice the sound of crushed rocks.

“But it’s not legal! He needs a jury, a proper court date—”, The young woman protests, before she is interrupted by the man, “Do you truly think anyone would care if the bastard was killed? Other than all the idiots who bloody worship him, that is.”

Albus pulls himself from where he’s stuck to the ground, and he rushes over to the pair, “Execute?” He breathes out, hoping he does not sound as panicked as he feels.

The woman stares at him with wide eyes, and Albus recognizes her as a past student, “Yes, they’re going to do it right here, too! It’s not right, Professor!” She cries, and Albus remembers her as a kind Hufflepuff girl named Penelope Carter. She easily slips next to him, acting as if they were more old friends rather than student and teacher.

“You need to stop them.” She says, reaches out hurriedly for Albus’s arm and tugs him forward. She ignores the shouts of indignation from her senior Auror. 

“They might listen to you, you’re a powerful wizard, and smart, kind. And you’re such a wonderful man, I’m sure you’ll agree with me. They can't just kill him, it doesn’t matter what he’s done, Professor!” She rambles, and Albus is briefly amazed that she feels so strongly about this that she is willing to stick her neck out for  _ Gellert Grindelwald.  _

He’s inexplicably grateful for people like her, and he follows her even though his breath comes shorter each step he takes closer to Gellert. As they approach he can hear the arguing much clearer, the Aurors that surround Gellert spewing words that Albus hardly catches,  _ who cares… just kill him already… we’ll be heroes. _

They abruptly stop talking when they catch sight of Albus. Albus sees Travers amongst the group (Albus can’t help but scowl when he notices the absolute weasel of a man) and he has his wand trained on Gellert. Most of the Aurors have their wands pointed at Gellert as well, and Albus feels that same ridiculous surge of protectiveness he had earlier.

“Albus Dumbledore.” Travers sneers, and his hand tightens around his wand, as if he’s daring  _ Albus  _ more than Gellert to do something that could warrant its use. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

Penelope shifts anxiously next to him, likely unnerved by being so close to the greatest threat known to the modern wizarding world, no matter how conscious (or lack thereof) he is. Albus can not find he blames her, though he is nervous for completely different reasons.

“Assistance.” He answers simply, ignoring Travers’s darkening expression, “Though, you plan to execute him? Here? With no legal action taken, no court dates, no judges?” Albus says, pointedly stopping himself from looking at Gellert. Even only half conscious, Albus does not want to see the face Gellert is making at Albus essentially  _ defending  _ him. 

“He should be put in prison for the crimes he’s done, but at this moment he is unable to do any harm. He’s  _ unconscious  _ for Merlin’s sake, you can not simply slaughter him out in the open like this.” Albus keeps a calm exterior, as he is wont to do, but the words feel like sandpaper against his tongue and his heart is beating so wildly in his chest that he’s afraid it is tempted to jump out.

Travers sputters, “Are you saying he deserves any of that? That anyone would truly care if he dies like this?” He spits eventually, and Albus sees some Aurors nod in agreement, while others avoid eye contact and have a look on their face that is distinctly guilty. Albus frowns when he sees the man Penelope had been talking to earlier approach the group, smiling a bit smugly. Albus vaguely notices that every Auror who had been called out to deal with Gellert are all now in one place, listening to Albus and Travers argue.

_ “Everyone _ deserves a fair trial. Geller—“ He fixes himself at the last second, “Grindelwald is a criminal, but that does not excuse killing him. What you are doing is murder.”

Travers scoffs, “It’s on ministry’s orders, so right now you are technically interfering with due justice,  _ Dumbledore.” _ And Travers says his name with such unconcealed venom that Albus almost flinches. Though, to be fair, he can’t say the feeling isn’t mutual.

Albus swallows, and knows that Travers is lying, that the whole “ministry’s orders” is just a fib used to encourage the Aurors around them to feel obligated in what they are attempting to do. 

“It’s not right!” Penelope speaks up suddenly, apparently sick of standing quietly. “Grindelwald needs to be brought before a court, not killed out here on  _ false  _ orders.” Penelope seems to have caught up on the lie as well, and Albus is silently singing her praises once more.

Travers makes an ugly face, one that is scrunched up in rage and does nothing positive for Albus’s already low opinion of the man. 

Albus is opening his mouth to continue his argument when he sees Travers’s wand raise. At that moment all of Albus’s attention is put on the hand that raises to attack, and it feels as if time itself closes to a stop when Albus sees the man’s mouth open around a spell. Albus’s whole body floods with adrenaline, and he feels panic course through him and he acts on pure instinct.

He draws his wand too.

In seconds, all the Aurors around them are on the ground, blasted away from Gellert with one quick spell from Albus. Over half are unconscious or disarmed, Penelope and Albus the only ones left standing. Albus is almost panting, wand still raised, thoughts a blur of the words  _ Gellert _ ,  _ safe _ ,  _ protect, save _ .

Albus does not have time to feel dread or guilt before he looks over at Gellert, and he meets his eyes for the first time in over two decades. They are the same as they were in their youth, one dark as night and the other as pale a grey as a cloudy sky, almost white. Gellert’s eyes are wide, sincere, open, and they are completely trained on Albus. Albus is too caught up in everything to feel ashamed of the warmth that washes over him, the old affection, the relief,  _ love _ that he feels.

Albus casts another spell and the binds slink off of Gellert, leaving the man to easily slip away from them. He stands, and does not look away from Albus even for a moment, and Albus dares not take his eyes off of him either. Albus almost falls completely away from the world, trapped only in the heat of Gellert’s gaze, but is harshly brought back when he hears Penelope’s sharp inhale.

He breaks the contact he has with Gellert and faces his former student, sees her shocked into stillness, her eyes watering and her mouth agape. He sees her looked betrayed, shaking, but too scared to move.

“Penelope.” He whispers, and she trembles like a leaf, snapping out of her daze and stumbling away from Albus.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and when he turns it’s Gellert, his wand rightfully back in his possession. Albus feels an inkling of shame somewhere in his gut because when he looks at Gellert he does not regret saving him, does not regret coming here, no matter what horror resides in Penelope’s youthful eyes.

“My dear.” Gellert murmurs, and Albus understands what he is saying. They need to leave, before any more Aurors arrive or before one of them wakes up. 

Albus does not look at Penelope, does not think of her, only Gellert and his firm grip on his arm, and when she calls out a shrill  _ Professor!  _ it is drowned out by his thoughts of Gellert as they disapparate.

———

Gellert has apparated them to a room that Albus does not recognize, but it is large and brightly lit, a gigantic window offering a beautiful view of a mountain side. It's a bedroom, more than likely it is  _ Gellert's _ bedroom.

Albus does not have time to contemplate any farther before Gellert's lips are on his, hot and insistent and searching. Albus pushes back immediately, returning with the same amount of force, of longing, before he can even think of doing the contrary.

It is similar yet still so different from the kisses of their youth all at the same time, just as loving and passionate, but this time they are more forceful, lacking any timidness of youth. 

Gellert grasps at his vest, shirt, hair, grabbing on to any part of Albus that he can reach. Albus cradles his face, tilts his head and urges him to calm down, be patient even if he's always been horrible at it. Gellert reluctantly slows down, allows the kiss to become languid, rests one hand in Albus’s hair and the other on his shoulder.

Gellert’s tongue pushes into Albus’s mouth, and Albus shudders, rubs his thumbs gently across Gellert’s cheekbones. It’s warm and slow and sweet and far too soft coming from a man who is intimately familiar with violence.

Albus’s mind feels as if it’s been stuffed full with cotton, the only thing left in his world being Gellert and the heat in which they meet. 

Albus’s breath comes out harsher, but he refuses to pull away until his lungs begin to burn and he’s lightheaded. 

“Albus.” Gellert gasps, only parting from Albus long enough to suck in a heavy breath before he’s diving back in again, “Albus.” He repeats, teeth catching on Albus’s bottom lip as he pulls away properly, breath coming out of him in short, sharp pants.

“Gellert.” Albus breathes in response, resting his forehead against the other man’s, his nose turning against his cheek.

“You saved me.” Gellert purrs, and Albus shivers at the sound of his voice.  _ Merlin,  _ he’s missed the sound of it.

Albus sighs, “You were never truly in danger, though, were you?” He says, and does not find himself regretting his actions regardless, even if he knows that he probably should.

Gellert smiles, lips moving against his cheek with every word, “Hmm, of course not. I highly doubt they would have been able to contain me.”

Gellert’s hands travel down Albus’s sides, leaving burning hot trails in their wake, “But you helped me even if you knew that, didn’t you?”

Albus swallows, “And now I can’t go back.” He murmurs, and he can’t bring himself to be upset with that fact. 

“You can’t.” Gellert breathes, sounding incredibly pleased, “So where will you go?”

“Wherever it is that you are.” Albus answers, and he meets the heterochromatic gaze that is intensely studying every detail of his face.

Gellert’s hands twitch at Albus’s sides, “Do you mean that?” He says quietly, and he looks as if he is caught between pulling Albus closer and pushing him away.

Albus makes the decision for him, one of his arms looping around Gellert’s waist and tugging him forward until they’re completely flushed together, his other hand reaching up to cup Gellert’s cheek.

“I do.” He says, and it sounds like a promise.

“You’ll join me?” Gellert whispers, and even if he is trying to hide it Albus can see every expression that flickers across his face when they are so close like this, can hear every inflection in his voice.

It’s a comforting thought, knowing Gellert in the same way he had as a child.

“Yes.” Albus answers, “If you are willing to listen to me.”

“Hmm, there’s the catch.” Gellert grumbles, but when his lips twitch he seems hardly truly perturbed, “I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you.”

“Clever man.” Albus smiles, and delights in the fact that Gellert’s face still pinkens, much like it had when they were still children, “I couldn’t make it too easy for you.”

Gellert hums, “Do not think me a liar for saying that I would take you with anything that you should demand, as long as you’d stay.”

Gellert’s voice rumbles, lips catching the corner of Albus’s, and he very nearly trembles apart on the spot.

“Sap.” He mumbles, and then catches Gellert’s lips properly, feeling as if he's being offered water for the first time in years after being deprived of it. His thumb drags gently over Gellert’s cheekbone, and he can feel the heat of his face, the warmth of his body plastered against his.

“You love it.” Gellert breathes into the barely-there space between them, smiling like a mischievous cat.

“I do.” Albus agrees easily, “Would you allow me to show you just how much?”

Albus’s hand squeezes over Gellert’s hip, thumb resting in the curve of Gellert’s still trim waist. He can feel Gellert shiver against him, can hear the quiet catch in his breath.

“Please do.” He murmurs, and his lips are on Albus’s again, and Albus feels complete for the first time in over two decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And maybe consider leaving a kudos or comment? 🥺👉👈


End file.
